


Validation

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Future Fic, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was happy to see the revelation of certain secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Validation

**Author's Note:**

> Written to meet **mcsheplets** prompt #84 Happy
> 
> For **RAPHE1 as a _while-you-are-waiting_ story :)**

John smiled as he watched Rodney talking animatedly to the small group gathered around him. He enjoyed seeing the genuine interest in their faces as Rodney described his most recent break-through that would revolutionize communications. Rodney deserved all the recognition that had been denied to him over the years before declassification. Now these men and women--who were leaders in the scientific community--knew who to thank for the break-throughs that allowed each of them to excel in their chosen fields, and for some to walk away with Nobel prizes built on the back of Rodney's hard tested theories.

It was the first time the Nobel committee had considered a new award--for _exceptional scientific services to the betterment of mankind_ \--and this first year it would have two recipients: Dr. M. Rodney McKay and Col. Samantha Carter.

Rodney had started writing his acceptance speech the moment his name was announced, and the whole atmosphere in Atlantis had become lighter as Rodney dazzled them all with happy grins and even occasional bursts of laughter. Though anyone trying to use his good mood to their own advantage learned quickly that the _normal_ Rodney could make an instant return in the face of sloppy work or sheer stupidity.

"He looks...happy."

John smiled and glanced back at General O'Neill, who had come along as one of Sam's guests. She had also invited the rest of SG-1 as well as her brother and his family. In another knot of people, John could see the rest of his team, Radek, several more of the long serving scientists from Atlantis, and Jeannie with Kaleb and Madison. Tomorrow there would be another reception following the award ceremony rather than this slightly more select gathering, and although John had always hated receptions with a passion when forced to attend with his father and brother, somehow he didn't mind so much this time around. He knew it had a lot to do with the people being honored and how he felt about one of them in particular.

Ronon shoved a loaded plate into Rodney's hand, gaining momentary surprise followed by a beaming smile.

"Even happier now," John drawled and heard O'Neill chuckle.

They watched for a while longer before deciding it was almost time to drag their Nobel winners away from the reception so they'd be fully rested for the important day ahead. John waited until Rodney started looking at his empty plate morosely, deciding to intervene before he headed back towards the buffet for his third plate of the evening.

"Oh hey! John!"

John caught the hand that flailed in greeting, unable to hide an indulgent smile at the brightness of Rodney's eyes and the wide grin. He nodded to the small group of people gathered around Rodney. "I'm going to steal Doctor McKay away now."

A small tug had Rodney following him happily enough, though he twisted towards the buffet table with a dismayed exclamation as John pulled him along, sighing heavily as they left the hotel's banquet suite behind. He glared at John in the elevator, his good mood evaporating at the loss of what was a pretty good spread but John merely smiled back. Opening the door to their all-expenses paid for by the US Government suite--that Rodney had yet to see--John ushered in Rodney first.

"WOW!"

Despite the opulence of the room, it still couldn't compare to Atlantis in John's eyes, but the hotel staff had followed his requests perfectly, providing a small feast for two.

He coaxed Rodney away from the small, personal buffet with enticing pieces of mouth-watering pastry and fruit. When they finally fell apart, sated and happy, John grinned as Rodney fell asleep like a small child exhausted by the day's events, leaving him to clean them both up.

In the morning he planned to wake Rodney up with more than just a slow and dirty kiss before dragging him into the luxurious shower. He planned to follow that with a private breakfast before helping Rodney get dressed for the presentation, and once he had seen Rodney accept his award, receiving formal validation for all his work over the years, he planned to stand at Rodney's shoulder and show everyone just how proud he was of his lover.

With a happy grin, he wrapped his arms around Rodney and fell asleep, glad that declassifying the Stargate program was not the only secret he was now allowed to share with the rest of the universe.

END


End file.
